


The Haircut

by pluto24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto24/pseuds/pluto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's basically you giving Sam a haircut I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody. All mistakes in this are mine. I don't know where this came from because I've never done a reader imagine I guess. The point of view is the reader. I'm not sure about this or the ending. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

Your lying in bed running your fingers through your boyfriend Sam’s long chestnut colored hair. As you get closer to the bottom your fingers snag on a tangle. You sigh exasperated because Sam won’t get a haircut. You decide in that second that that is changing today. You are going to force the issue and do it yourself. You just have to slowly wake Sam up.  
“Sam wake up. You need a haircut.”  
Sam groaned against your shoulder. He could have said no but you’re not really sure. You start poking him then. Finally, his head lifts and he looks at you.  
“Sam I’m cutting your hair today.”  
“I don’t want to.”  
“Too bad. Get up and come down to the kitchen. You have 5  
Minutes or I’m coming back and dragging you down there.”  
You get out of bed and go into the bathroom to get a towel and Sam’s comb. You stop in the front closet and pull out the bag of supplies you bought yesterday. You lay the new scissors and electric clippers on the table. You fill the water bottle with fresh water and then pull the chair away from the table. Sam makes an appearance with less than a minute to spare. You can tell by the look on his face that he wants to flee when he sees everything on the table. You get up and go toward him grabbing his hand and making him follow you over to the chair. He sits down and you put the towel around his shoulders. You turn back to the table picking up the comb and the water bottle. She sprayed the water on his hair getting it wet and then combed it out. It was so long it fell past his shoulders.  
“I can’t believe how long this is. You’re getting more than a trim.”  
You almost swear you hear Sam whimper. After finishing combing it out you put your hands on Sam’s shoulders and feel how tense he is.  
“Relax Sam. You’ll be fine.” You say while picking up the scissors.  
You take the comb through one more time picking a chunk of hair up with it. You slice the scissors through the hair at the comb taking off about 3 inches. You do that across the back before putting the scissors down and picking up the new electric clippers you bought. You pick a chunk up again with the comb and shaving off another 2 inches of length. When your done with that you begin the task of cutting layers all around using the clippers. When your done with the back and sides and you comb out the front so it’s straight down and you bring the clippers into the hair cutting it so it’s just above the upper lip. You comb it out again and cut some more so that it comes down to the middle of his nose. You put the clippers down and begin combing his hair checking to make sure it’s all even. Soon you’re gently taking the towel off his shoulders and he’s getting up to check the mirror in the half bathroom. When he comes back out his shoulders are a little slumped but he doesn’t look really upset. His hair looks good. It’s a lot shorter now. A little more than half of his neck is exposed and he has layers all around. The front comes down to the middle of his nose but can easily be pushed to the side. He comes over and hugs you kissing the top of your head.  
“Thanks. I really did need it and it looks good. A lot shorter, but good” Sam said putting his arms around your waist before turning around and leaving the room.  
When Sam entered the bedroom Dean was waiting for him on the bed. Dean smiled at him when he came in.  
“You’re a good boy for getting your haircut.”  
“I believe you owe me the best sex of my life since I did go  
Downstairs and get my haircut. Those were your exact words right?”  
Dean laughed. He knew once he met you almost a year ago that you would be not only a great girlfriend for both of them but also an ally in getting Sam to get his haircut. Dean reaches over and grabs Sam’s hand pulling him onto the bed. The sex is going to be hot.  
You stand in the doorway of the bedroom watching Dean stroke Sam’s hair while his head his on his chest. You smile at the love you all have for each other. While you stand there your chest warms and you know that when they wake up and come downstairs Dean will be next to get a haircut. You won’t have to bribe him with sex though. You’ll give it to him anyway. Before then though you’ll get your chance with Sam.


End file.
